smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Who Kidnapped Spongebob?
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Episode 56: Who Kidnapped Spongebob? Synopsis: Spongebob SquarePants has recently disappeared under mysterious circumstances! It is up to Detective Pikachu to follow the clues to Spongebob’s location and find out who kidnapped him.. _________________________ At the Krusty Krab, Bubble Bass is seen ordering his food. Bubble Bass: I'd like to order three krabby combos, extra bacon on the side, two chilli cheese fries, a basket of krusty dogs and coral bits, a catch of the day and a kelp shake. Squidward: (to Spongebob) Three oinkers wearing pants, plate of hot air, basket of Grandma's breakfast and change the bull to a gill. Spongebob: Got it! Spongebob cooks the food very quickly and puts it on a tray. Squidward hands the tray to Bubble Bass. Squidward: That will be $26.97. Bubble Bass hands Squidward the money, but Mr. Krabs bursts out of the floor and takes the money. Mr. Krabs: Me cash register, me money! Mr. Krabs goes back into the floor. Bubble Bass takes his tray, heads to a table and eats his food. A few hours later. It is nightime. Spongebob and Squidward are seen leaving the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs: Come back tomorrow, boys! We have more money to make! Spongebob: Can do, Mr. Krabs! Spongebob and Squidward leave. Squidward: (to himself) I hate this job. A few minutes later. Spongebob is seen entering his house. Spongebob: Hey, Gary! Just got back from the Krusty Krab! Gary: "meow" (Cool!) Spongebob: Well, I'm going to bed. Tomorrow is meatloaf monday at the Krusty Krab! Night, Gary! Gary: "meow" (Night!) Spongebob heads upstairs. He gets into his bed and falls asleep. A few hours later. Spongebob suddenly wakes up when he hears loud banging noises from outside the room. Spongebob: What was that? Spongebob notices a rip in his wallpaper. Spongebob: What happened to my wallpaper? Spongebob opens a door which falls over. Spongebob: Hm. I thought I got that door screwed in. Spongebob enters his library and is shocked to see it is wrecked. Spongebob: My library! (gasps) My prized memorial of Stephen Hillenburg! Someone has no respect for him! (gasps) My clothes! Spongebob picks up a pair of torn pants. Spongebob: Who? Who could have done this? Spongebob hears somebody laughing downstairs. Spongebob: S***! It's a home invasion! Spongebob opens a safe, takes out bubbles and heads downstairs. Spongebob: Stay back! I got bubbles! Spongebob enters the living room and spots Gary on top of the TV. Spongebob: Gary! What did you see? Gary: "meow" (I don't know! Some guy just broke in and trashed the place!) Spongebob: Man! I hope it wasn't Manny! He is annoyed about his show only getting one season. Spongebob calls Manny on his phone. Spongebob: Manny! Where are you? Manny: (voice) At my house trying to get some sleep! Why? Spongebob hangs up. Manny: (voice) Hello? Hello? Spongebob: Manny is at his house so it's not him! But who is it?! The laughing is heard again. Spongebob: I think it came from the basement! Spongebob runs into the basement and heads downstairs. At the bottom, he finds the entire basement has been wrecked with books and other materials all over the floor. Spongebob: My basement! Who's in here?! I got bubbles! They hurt the eyes real bad! Spongebob notices two messages on the wall, written in blood. The first message reads "Yay, me!" and the second reads "You will pay for ruining me, sponge!". Spongebob: The heck? Who wrote this- Suddenly, Spongebob is hit in the head with a baseball bat and is knocked out. Behind him is a shadowy figure with yellow eyes. ???: Got you now, sponge! The figure grabs Spongebob by the legs and drags him away.. The next day. Patrick Star is seen heading to Spongebob’s house while drinking a milkshake. He knocks on the door, but there is no response. Patrick Star: Spongebob? Are you home? Sandy appears. Sandy: Hey, Patrick! Have you seen Spongebob? He was supposed to show up at my treedome for karate an hour ago! Patrick Star: Well, I’m trying to see if he’s home, but he’s not answering. Mr. Krabs appears. Mr. Krabs: Have you two seen Spongebob? He’s late for work! Sandy: Guess we’ll have to look inside. Hope Spongebob doesn’t mind. Sandy karate chops the door down. She, Patrick and Mr. Krabs enter and see the whole place is a mess. Sandy: Oh, tartar sauce! I’ve never seen a mess this big back when I was in Texas! Patrick Star: I know, right? Mr. Krabs: Geez! What happened to his wall? Looks like Wolverine threw a house party here. Sandy: True! Gary: (offscreen) “meow” Patrick Star: Is that Gary? Sandy: Sounds like it came from the basement! The three enter the basement and spot Gary sitting on a table. Patrick Star: Hey, Gary! Sandy: Have you seen Spongebob? Gary: “meow” (No, but I found this tape recorder here.) Mr. Krabs: Let me see it! Mr. Krabs takes the tape recorder and turns it on. The figure is seen on the video. Patrick Star: Who is that? ???: Hello. All of you are probably wondering where Spongebob is. Sandy: Spongebob? WHAT DID YOU DO TO SPONGEBOB?! ???: “laughs” Relax. He’s safe right here. The figure turns the camera, revealing Spongebob with duct tape on his mouth and is tied to a chair. Patrick Star: Spongebob?! Mr. Krabs: What are you doing to me loyal frycook?!? ???: I’ve just decided to have him stay with me for a while. Then, when midnight comes, it will be time for my favorite pastime. The figure pulls out a chainsaw and turns it on. Spongebob: (muffled) WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT CHAINSAW?!? ???: (to Spongebob) Shut up! This isn’t about you! (to camera) If you want to see your spongy friend again, try to find his address before midnight. If not. The figure turns on his chainsaw again. ???: Better hurry. The figure laughs evilly as he destroys the camera with the chainsaw, cutting out the footage. Mr. Krabs: Man! That guy is even crazier than King Neptune when he accused me of stealing his crown! Sandy: I know! We need to get this to the news before it’s too late! The three run out of the basement with the tape recorder. Later. Goodman: Breaking news! M’kay? Famous Nickelodeon celebrity, Spongebob Squarepants has been reported to be kidnapped by an unknown suspect! Sandy Cheeks provided us with the footage. Sandy: I know! Whoever this guy is, Spongebob must have did something that made him that homicidal! Mr. Krabs: If Spongebob is killed, that means no more fry cook, no more Krusty Krab. NO MORE MONEY!! (sobs) Patrick Star: I know, right?! If Spongebob dies, it will be the apunkalypse all over again! Goodman: Thanks for the interviews. Anyways, we have already found a way to deal with tracking down Spongebob. He is well known for solving the mystery behind the vandal of Reuben’s statue. We’ve sent Detective Pikachu to track down Spongebob’s whereabouts! AsphaltianOof is seen in Sunny’s house, watching TV. AsphaltianOof: Detective Pikachu? I want to help! AsphaltianOof runs out of the house, but slips on a puddle of sprite and slides the rest of the way out. AsphaltianOof: WOAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! A few minutes later. Sunny and Crystal are seen at Sportster’s. Sunny: Just got a message from my brother! He said that he’s currently doing good while hiding from the cops! Crystal: Nice! Hopefully, his name is cleared. Sunny: I’m sure it will! Detective Pikachu enters the bar and heads to the booth. Detective Pikachu: I’ll order a cup of energy. Dave Miller: Ok? Dave Miller opens an electrical outlet, fills the cup with its fluid and gives it to Detective Pikachu. Detective Pikachu gives him money. Detective Pikachu: Thanks! Detective Pikachu drinks the fluid. Sunny: Hey, Detective Pikachu! Detective Pikachu: Hi, Sunny! Crystal: (to Sunny) You know him? Sunny: I do. I helped him find the culprit who vandalized Reuben’s statue. Turned out it was Asp. Crystal: Cool! Detective Pikachu: Well, I have to get going. I got to continue looking for Spongebob. Sunny: What happened to him? Detective Pikachu: He got kidnapped in the middle of the night. Crystal: Man! Who did that? Detective Pikachu: I don’t know, but Sandy found this tape recorder. It didn’t show him, but they heard his voice. Apparently, they’re holding him in some kind of lair. Sunny: Maybe, me and Crystal can help out! Crystal: True! Detective Pikachu: Ok! After all, you were useful in helping me find the culprit of Reuben’s statue so maybe you can have some assistance again! I also brought Sandy with me due to her karate skills! Sunny: Sure can! Detective Pikachu: Ok! AsphaltianOof: Hey, Detective Pikachu! Can I help you locate Spongebob? Detective Pikachu: Absolutely not! You vandalized Reuben’s statue so how should I know if you’re just using me as a patsy? AsphaltianOof pulls out a cup of energy. AsphaltianOof: I have a cup of energy. Detective Pikachu: … (to himself) NO! NONONONO! DO NOT! LET HIM! WIN! (to Asp) Alright, Asp. You win. AsphaltianOof: Yes! Azaz appears. Azaz: Can I join too? Detective Pikachu: Sorry, I already have a Patrick ripoff assisting me on this investigation! You are most definitely not accompanying us! And that! Is! Final! One jumpcut later. Detective Pikachu, Azaz, AsphaltianOof, Sandy, Sunny and Crystal are seen driving in Detective Pikachu’s car. Detective Pikachu: (to Azaz) And not a word out of you. Meanwhile. Spongebob is seen tied to a chair inside a dark room. He is sweating nervously. Spongebob: (to himself) Alright. Alright. I must keep my controls. Yes, me. I must be like Parappa during the "In-FUNNY-ty War". Yes, too cool. Steels of nerves. (nervously again) I must be out of my mind! Suddenly, laughing is heard. Spongebob screams as the figure enters the room, laughing insanely. ???: Hello, Spongebob. Spongebob: Who are you?! How did you know my name?! ???: We had quite a history, remember? Spongebob: Not really. The figure pulls out a Spongebob plush. ???: Really? I still quite remember that time. Back in 2005. Spongebob: Um, what are you doing with that plush of me? ???: Just something to show an example of how much I despise you. Spongebob: Why? What did I do to you? The figure takes out a sharp screw and twists it into the plush. ???: It all started back in 2005. I used to have my very own show! Spongebob: Really? What was it called? ???: I’d like to say, but it would give away who I am. The figure takes out a knife and stabs the plush in the face. ???: Remember me? Remember when you F***** UP MY LIFE?!?!?! Spongebob: What are you talking about?!? ???: I had my chance to become popular, but then you came in with the lawsuits, sued the f*** out of me and got my show cancelled! Now, I’m only still remembered through rants and hate videos such as the Mysterious Mr. Enter! Spongebob: That sounds familiar, but I can’t really make it out. ???: Reminds me of when you keep thinking Gary was being mean to Puffy Fluffy instead of the other way around. Spongebob: DON’T YOU DARE MENTION THAT ONE TIME! The figure pours gasoline on the plush and sets it on fire with a match. ???: Anyways, what I did to this plush will be what will happen to you later. When it becomes midnight and no one is here to help you. The figure pulls out a chainsaw and turns it on. ???: We’ll be celebrating with spongy confetti. Spongebob: WHAT?!?! ???: Well, I have to go for now. Got to get something for dinner. See you soon.. The figure leaves the room. Spongebob: Wait! Let me out of here! Meanwhile. Detective Pikachu, Sunny, Crystal, Sandy, Azaz and AsphaltianOof are seen looking around the place. Sunny: There has to be some evidence to where Spongebob was taken to! Detective Pikachu: True! Sandy: Guys! I just found something! Sandy pulls out a tape recorder from a bush. Crystal: I think it’s a recording! Azaz: What’s on it? Sandy turns on the tape recording. On the footage is the figure at the Chum Bucket with Plankton. Plankton: So, you want me to help you kidnap Spongebob? ???: Yes. Tell me where he is and I will give you a Krabby Patty. Plankton: Ok! He lives at 124 Conch Street. ???: Nice. The figure gives the krabby patty to Plankton. ???: I’ll hide him at “CENSORED”. Guard the address well. The figure leaves and the footage ends. Sandy: Seems like Plankton was in on this! Detective Pikachu: Looks like it will be time to pay him a visit. Azaz: But the Chum Bucket is closed down during this time of hour. Crystal: I think we’ll have to set up a trap. A few minutes later. Detective Pikachu is seen laying a plate of Krabby Patties on a table. Sunny: Ok! When Plankton shows up and tries to grab the patties, I’ll pull the alarm and we’ll chase him down! Sandy: Get down! He’s coming! The five hide in a bush as Plankton appears. He spots the Krabby Patties and jumps onto the table. Plankton: Sweet! I kind of ate that Krabby Patty the guy who kidnapped Spongebob gave me earlier since it was lunch so I think I’ll just take one of these for the secret formula! Plankton touches one of the Krabby Patties. Crystal: (whispering) He touched the patty! Pull! Sunny pulls on a string, activating a bunch of alarms. Plankton: WHAT THE?!? The five leap out of the bush. Detective Pikachu: Got you, Plankton! Sandy: We have a question to ask you! Plankton: S***! Plankton runs off. Azaz: Get him! The five chase after Plankton. Plankton runs down an alleyway. Sunny: He’s getting away! (to the others) Follow me! Sunny and the others enter a building. Plankton exits the alleyway and runs to the left, but a door opens, Sunny sticks out her foot and steps on Plankton, squashing him. Plankton: OW! Crystal: Caught you, Plankton! Sandy: Come with us! The five leave. Later. In Sunny’s house, Plankton is seen waking up. He finds himself tied to a pole. Plankton: What the?! Where am I?! AsphaltianOof walks up to Plankton, shining a flashlight in his face. AsphaltianOof: Hey, Plankton. We got a surprise for you. AsphaltianOof points to Crystal, who is working at a control board. AsphaltianOof: A lie detector! Crystal puts a slice of bread in a toaster. Crystal: Ready! AsphaltianOof: Better watch what you say, Plankton. AsphaltianOof leaves while Detective Pikachu comes up. Detective Pikachu: Asp. Give me the light. AsphaltianOof gives Detective Pikachu the flashlight and he shines it at Plankton. Detective Pikachu: Ok, Plankton. We have this question for you. Who is this guy who kidnapped Spongebob? Plankton: I don’t know what you’re talking about! I didn’t do anything! Detective Pikachu: What’s the word, Crystal? Crystal: Inconclusive. Sandy: We saw that video of the guy making a deal with you! Now, where did he take Spongebob? Plankton: I am not telling! And you can’t make me! Sandy: Do you want me to do my fabulous karate triple spin chopping thunder bowling ball on ya?! Plankton: Ok! He’s located at 145 Keith Myass street! Detective Pikachu: What kind of name is Keith Myass- Hey, wait a minute! The burnt toast pops out of the toaster. Crystal smells it and then enters some data into a computer. She turns it to face Sandy, Detective Pikachu and AsphaltianOof. Crystal: As you can see, Plankton is lying. Detective Pikachu: Well, Plankton. You’ve left us no choice. (to Sunny) Release the “beast”. Sunny opens a door, causing a figure to step out. Azaz turns on the lights, revealing the figure to be Pearl the Whale. Pearl the Whale: Hey, Plankton! Plankton: AHHHHH!!!! A WHALE!!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!! Plankton screams as he struggles to escape from his restraints. Detective Pikachu: Now, will you tell us? Plankton: OK! HE WAS TAKEN TO A HIDDEN ENTRANCE IN ROBLOXIA! NEAR THE ORPHANANGE! Detective Pikachu: You heard him, guys. Case closed. Later. The five are seen in Robloxia. Detective Pikachu: Plankton said that Spongebob was taken to a hidden entrance near the orphanage. Crystal: Well, it has to be here somewhere. The five split up and look around the area. Sandy notices a small hole inside a hill. Sandy: Hey, guys! I think I found the entrance! The five look down the hole. Sunny: Looks like some sort of slide. Detective Pikachu: Might as well go down. The five enter the hole and go down the slide. They land at the bottom and find themselves inside a wooden room. Sunny: Where are we? Azaz: Reminds me of those old woodland mansions! Detective Pikachu looks through the door. Detective Pikachu: Guys! I see Spongebob! The four look through the window and spot Spongebob. Sandy: There he is- Suddenly, the five hear a door opening. Sunny: S***! It’s him! Detective Pikachu: Quick! Into the vents! The five climb into an airvent as the figure enters with a shopping bag. ???: Now, for my final activity with Spongebob before 12:00. The figure unlocks the door and enters the room with Spongebob. Detective Pikachu: We need to find a way inside. The five go through the vents and end up above the room. Sandy: We’ll have to wait until the guy is gone. The figure laughs as he takes out a frying pan and sets it on the stove. Spongebob: Um. Why do you have a bag full of krabby patties and a frying pan? ???: Now, I will make some krabby patties! The figure pours white powder into the pan. Spongebob: You fool. You are using too much of the Poseidon Powder. No, no, no, no, no, no. Krabby Patties are thin and delicated. ???: I know. The figure laughs evilly as Spongebob begins screaming. Spongebob: NOOOO!!!! PLEASE STOP THIS TERRIBLE THING! ???: Now, I will make Krusty Krab Pizza! Spongebob: B-BUT KRUSTY KRAB PIZZA IS HIGHLY RESPECTED AT THE KRUSTY KRAB, YOU FEIN! IT MUST BE PREPARED JUST RIGHT, YOU MANIAC! ???: Yes, yes of course. We start with plump juicy mushrooms. Spongebob: We? The figure puts cheese towards Spongebob’s nose and he smells it. ???: A little cheddar cheese. Spongebob: (now calmer) Oh, we again. ???: And… The figure pulls out a plate of brown meat. Spongebob: Krabby Patties? Oh yes, with Krabby Patties! ???: CHUM!!! “laughs sadistically” Spongebob: Chum? CHUM?!?!?!?! YOU WOULD COOK KRUSTY KRAB PIZZA WITH CHUM?!? BUT, NO! IT WOULD BE TOO CRUEL AND YOU FOOL! A nearby alarm rings. The figure looks at it and it says 12:00. ???: Yes! Time for your end! But, I have to use the bathroom. I’ll be back! The figure enters the bathroom. Detective Pikachu: Ok! He’s gone! The five exit the vent and enter the room. Spongebob: Hey, guys! Detective Pikachu: We’re here to get you out! Detective Pikachu takes out a knife and cuts the ropes. Spongebob gets off the chair. Spongebob: Thanks! Azaz: Now, let’s get out- ???: HEY! The figure is seen with a beserk expression. ???: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING WITH MY VICTIM?!?! The figure grabs his chainsaw. ???: Now, I must remove witnesses! Sandy: No, you ain’t! Sandy karate chops the figure, causing him to drop the chainsaw. Detective Pikachu shoots lightning at the chainsaw, destroying it. ???: NO!!! Detective Pikachu: Now, to see who you really are! Detective Pikachu blasts the figure with lightning, knocking him down. ???: NO!!! The figure is revealed to be an anthropomorphic coconut with yellow eyes, arms, legs and yellow shorts. ???: You.. WHAT DID YOU DO?!?! Spongebob: Hey, I recognize him! He’s Coconut Fred! Crystal: Hang on. Who? Coconut Fred: DIDN’T YOU HEAR?!?! I SPENT LITERALLY DECADES TRYING TO GET REVENGE ON THIS SPONGE D*** FOR RUINING ME! Spongebob: How did I ruin you?!? Coconut Fred: Remember? Back in 2005? A flashback starts. Coconut Fred is seen on an island with a cherry, watermelon, lemon, strawberry and two bananas. Coconut Fred: Back then, I used to have my own show on Kids WB! It was “Coconut Fred’s Fruit Salad Island”! I used to live on well. Fruit Salad Island with the banana brothers, Slip and Slide, Bingo Cherry, watermelon officer, Mr. Greenrind, lemon sailor, Wedgie and wild strawberry, Bunga Berry. Everything was going fine until one day. The scene cuts to Coconut Fred in a courtroom with Spongebob. Coconut Fred: Spongebob showed up and sued me for plagiarism! Judge: The court rules in favor of Spongebob! The judge bangs his mallet. Coconut Fred is shown being literally kicked out of the Warner Bros HQ. Bugs Bunny: And stay out! Bugs Bunny slams the door shut. Coconut Fred: My show ended after 13 episodes, I lost my job at Warner Bros. and I became a laughingstock in reviews of my show! Eventually, I left the island and spend the next decade of my life plotting revenge on Spongebob for ruining my life! Sandy: Geez, buddy! Get a life! You know, like a fruit salesman! Coconut Fred: I’LL NEVER LET IT GO! Now, all of you tried to interfere with my plans so you all must die! A thought cloud appears above Coconut Fred and he pulls out another chainsaw. Sunny: What the?! Crystal: How did he do that?! Coconut Fred: I just think of something and it becomes real. Now, DIE!! Coconut Fred lunges at Azaz, but AsphaltianOof blocks him with a chainsaw and the two begin fighting. Coconut Fred: THIS WAS MY TIME! MY DESTINY! Coconut Fred kicks AsphaltianOof to the ground. Coconut Fred: Now, you will die- Spongebob leaps in and stabs Coconut Fred in the face, leaving a scratch in his left eye as milk oozes out. Coconut Fred growls angrily at Spongebob. Spongebob: Um, sorry? Coconut Fred tackles Spongebob, knocking over a candle, setting the room on fire. AsphaltianOof: S***! THE ROOM IS ON FIRE! Coconut Fred: I’ve waited 14 years for this moment. I’m going to accomplish my plan EVEN IF I HAVE TO TAKE US ALL DOWN WITH! Spongebob grabs a nearby knife and stabs Coconut Fred in the leg. Coconut Fred: OW! GODD*** LEG! Spongebob kicks Coconut Fred and escapes. Detective Pikachu: WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! THE WHOLE PLACE IS COMING DOWN! Sandy grabs the chainsaw and uses it to cut down the door. Sandy: This way! The five run out of the room as the floor begins to collapse. Spongebob remains behind. Sunny: Spongebob! We need to leave! Spongebob: But what about him (Coconut Fred)?! Coconut Fred is seen grabbing onto the ledge while there is a large pit of fire underneath him. Detective Pikachu: WE NEED TO GO NOW! Spongebob insteads runs to the ledge and reaches for Coconut Fred. Spongebob: Take my hand! Coconut Fred grabs Spongebob’s hand and is pulled up. Cococnut Fred: Thanks. Now, to take your life! Coconut Fred grabs Spongebob and tries to throw him over the ledge. Coconut Fred: This is for ruining my life- Sandy leaps behind Coconut Fred and kicks him. Spongebob lands on the ground while Coconut Fred falls over the edge. Coconut Fred: NOOOOO!!!! Coconut Fred plummets into the flames and disappears from sight. Sandy: We need to leave! Spongebob and the others rush out of the building and exit through a door as the building explodes. Sandy: Ok! We managed to escape! Spongebob: True. However, I wished that I was able to save Coconut Fred. Detective Pikachu: True. However, I think maybe it might be best to forget this all ever happened. Spongebob: Ok. I think I’ll just head back home. See you later! Sandy: Bye! Spongebob leaves. The next day. Goodman: Breaking news! M’kay? Spongebob who was kidnapped by identified and now possibly dead kidnapper, Coconut Fred has finally been found and is safe! Now, we will give updates for the premiere of "SML Wiki: The Movie". The TV shuts off. Spongebob: Man! Still can’t believe that old copycat of me tried to kill me, right Gary? Gary: “meow” (True!) Spongebob: Well, I’m going to bed. Night, Gary! Spongebob heads upstairs. Meanwhile. Back in Coconut Fred’s base, the camera moves down the pit of fire and a bunch of floating platforms are seen. The camera follows the platforms and eventually moves into the sewers. Inside, a dark figure is seen. ???: It was all a setup.. That sponge put those people in danger to steal the glory and humiliate me! If they keep stopping me from killing that sponge.. The figure moves into the light and is revealed to be Coconut Fred. Coconut Fred: Then, this city will have to suffer... Cocount Fred laughs evilly as the episode ends. _________________________ _________________________ Trivia * This marks the debut of Coconut Fred. Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:SpongeBob Episodes Category:Gary Episodes Category:Patrick Star Episodes Category:Mr. Krabs Episodes Category:Bubble Bass Episodes Category:Squidward Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Crystal Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Detective Pikachu Episodes Category:Coconut Fred Episodes Category:Slip and Slide Episodes Category:Mr. Greenrind Episodes Category:Wedgie Episodes Category:Bingo Cherry Episodes Category:Bunga Berry Episodes Category:Bugs Bunny Episodes Category:Judge Episodes Category:Plankton Episodes Category:Pearl the Whale Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Goodman Episodes Category:Denny Funny Episodes Category:Puffy Fluffy Episodes Category:Manny Rivera Episodes Category:Parappa Episodes Category:Sandy Cheeks Episodes